Journey's Beginning
by rrangel999
Summary: After Wesley Crusher left this dimension, and entered the next with the help of the traveler, he visited Earth's past to help stop the Arrancar and their followers. With the help of Ichigo, Rukia, and George Harrison, he may be the key to preventing a new war. Q could not be more annoyed with the situation, and goes into enemy territory to stir up trouble.
1. Radha Krsna Temple

Chapter 1 "_Radha Krsna Temple"_

Wesley could never forget that last moment he saw his mother before he beamed down to Dorvan V, with the traveler. He looked straight into her eyes, not quite knowing what he was going to get himself into, bending space and time to enter new planes of existence. How all of this was going to happen was a mystery to him.

_It was a mystery to the rest of the universe_, he thought to himself.

His mother had told him that the traveler said that he was special. He was special, like Mozart. He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he would soon be made all too aware of his destiny.

"_No more secrets, all is free." _The traveler whispered as they leaf Dorvan V behind.

Less than a second later, they were on an entirely different planet. It was a familiar planet…but it took him a minute to realize this was Earth.

It was India, to be more specific, but the India of the distant past. The traveler spoke up again as they gazed up into the towering trees, "_This is Earth, in your year 1971. Over there is the Radha Krsna Temple."_

Wesley looked to the traveler, but not on any solid, real level that can be achieved by any normal human eyes. Certainly not through those who had not been enlightened in the twentieth century. No, this was obviously much more than he had ever dreamed.

"Tell me, why are we here? What do we have to do here?" He asked with his mind and soul

"…_There are no more secrets, all is free, Hare Krishna."_

This left Wesley even more confused. "I thought that religion were just myths."

The answer came after a tense minute of silence, "_Even the most outrageous myths, even destructive ones like what was formerly known on your planet as Christianity, have some basis in real life."_

"_What you are is the most real of all…and you yourself don't realize that."_

"I don't understand…"

"_You will, you see, Wesley, we are in the presence of a legend."_

_Standing just a few meters away from them, chanting the names of the Hindu gods, was George Harrison. He was in deep meditation. _

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the traveler slowly walking towards him.

"I understand." He mumbled.

George put his hand on Wesley's forehead, and once again, he was transported to another time and place.

He was plunged out of the light and into the darkness. The room was pitch black, except for a small hole in the ceiling that radiated the white, burning sunlight. A second later, two people were in the room with him. Breaking the deafening silence, the traveler spoke…

"_Come on out,_ _Ulquiorra…"_

To Be Continued.


	2. Ulquiorra Cifer

Chapter 2: Ulquiorra Cifer

"Come on out, Ulquiorra…" the traveler whispered.

A black haired man with a hole in his chest emerged from the darkness. He had large, green eyes with cat like slit pupils, and ebony, shoulder length hair. Part of his hair fell between his eyes, and he had thick eyebrows. Wesley also noticed, even in the near total darkness, that descending from both of his eyes, were teal lines, which made it appear as if he were crying.

"_You must leave; traveler, you and George no longer have business with me…"_

His tone was very cold, and his thoughts were obviously somewhere else.

"Please, Ulquiorra, we have to talk with you. Its urgent."

"_You and that human have always tried to ruin our plans, you are trash."_

_Wesley couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer, "What's going on here?"_

"Quiet Wesley, this is a very delicate situation." The traveler responded.

Ulquiorra submerged himself back into the shadow. The traveler knew now that they had just wasted valuable time here. George was going to be very disappointed with him if no progress was made. If only the arrancar was not so preoccupied with his inner war, he would make himself realize the real one.

"_Lets go, Wesley."_

The traveler and his apprentice left the dark room, and were seconds later back at the Radha Krsna Temple. George walked up to them with a slightly saddened look on his face.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. He is a lost cause, now, I'm afraid."

The traveler shared his disappointment. "You knew from the beginning that this was not going to be easy."

"You should report this to Captain Yamamoto before word gets to the world of this gets to any others…particularly -"

"_Ichigo Kurosaki…"_

Meanwhile, in Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were hunting hollows, as usual.

"Seriously, this is the third hollow today! Can't they just take a rest already!" the orange haired teen complained.

"_Ichigo, you are seriously getting on my nerves this time!_" screamed the hotheaded soul reaper. It was bad enough that they were off on some wild goose chase all over the city, but Ichigo was ready to explode with anticipation over the Traveler's next report. It would determine the fate of the war. She had told him that it may be a few more days before he returned from the _other_ dimension, but she had no idea of how long it could take.

"Ichigo, behind you!"

Without even thinking, Ichigo brought down his Zanpakutō, slicing the giant, soul-devouring hollow in two. As it dissolved into thin air, he gazed into the sky, looking towards a spherical cloud. The cloud turned into an eyeball, and from the eye came one giant laser cannon. It pierced Ichigo through the chest, and Rukia cried out in sorrow.

When Ichigo awoke, he was at the temple, with everyone surrounding him. Rukia, Kenpachi, the Traveler, George Harrison, Ravi Shankar, and some kid he didn't recognize.

George put his hand over Ichigo's head.

"Hare Krishna, Ichigo…"

"_Where am I?"_

When no one answered, the Traveler explained.

"_You are on the next plane of existence. This is more than just the past…"_

To Be Continued…


	3. Ichigo Kurosaki

Chapter 3: Ichigo Kurosaki

"Where am I?"

When no one answered, the Traveler explained.

"You are on the next plane of existence. This is more than just the past…"

Ichigo noticed that his chest was wrapped up in bandages.

"Rukia, what happened to me?"

"I don't understand what happened. One second you had killed the hollow and the next this giant laser almost killed you." She lowered her head, trying to remember where that intense spiritual pressure was coming from.

Kenpachi interrupted her thoughts, "We shouldn't rule out the possibility that the Espada are behind this."

Wesley had never been more confused as at that moment. "Traveler, are you going to tell me what is going on here or what?" The traveler sighed, and took him aside, away from the group and into a sun filled room of the temple.

When they emerged, Wesley knew all about soul reapers, hollows, the soul society, and their war against the arrancar.

"I still don't understand. Right now, are we are in the past, or on those other planes of existence."

"Well, in a way, both. We are in fact in the Earth's past, but in order to bring those people from this timeline's future, we must rip a hole in the fabric of time. That is not a very easy thing to do, but George thought that it was necessary. George Harrison, he is now and will be the emissary to the other dimensions. He focuses his power through me in order to achieve balance to the universe. It is quite possible that he is among the five most powerful humans on the planet."

The traveler looked to Ichigo, "…and another one is him."

He approached the bed Ichigo was lying in, and he got up. Ichigo knew that he was to be briefed about the current situation, but given his condition, he was surprised.

"So, you are the traveler that I have heard so much about…," said Ichigo.

"We need to talk…alone."

George, Ravi, Rukia, and Kenpachi left the room.

"Ichigo…I have brought a visitor from the future. His name is Wesley Crusher. He could be one of the keys to the war's end. Also, Ulquiorra…is now a lost cause. There is no hope for him now."

Ichigo grimaced, "Damn it, what is going on with this world?" He collapsed down into his bed, and the traveler left the room in silence.

Wesley was gazing around at the scenic greenery surrounding the temple. Without him noticing, George gently walked up to him.

"So you are Wesley. The traveler has great expectations for you…"

"That's exactly what I was trying to get away from."

"This isn't an escape...this is a stepping stone to the future." There was warmth in his voice that Wesley had not heard in a long time…from anyone.

He continued, "I was thinking about inviting John down here to take a look at the situation.

"John Lennon?"

"Yeah, we are not as great of friends as I would like, but he'll come. He is the only one on this planet other than me who possesses these…abilities. Sure, when The Beatles were together we experimented with certain forms of magick, but nothing to John's degree of understanding."

Wesley became silent, and George walked back into the temple and joined Ravi.

He passed the traveler, who was going out to join Wesley.

"He has a special sort of mystery to his voice…doesn't he?"

"Yeah." was Wesley weak reply.

"We should be going back in soon. Ichigo is going to recover soon, and we should prepare for war…"

To Be Continued…


	4. The Intruder and A Time For War

Chapter 4: The Invader and a Time for War

The ominous sounds of George and Ravi's sitars set the somber mood for the preparations for war. It was unlike anything else Wesley had experienced before. Despite the tense atmosphere, nobody could be as relaxed as George could. He was a picture of bliss and harmony. Just when things were about to begin, the Traveler started to communicate with Wesley on a telepathic level.

_ Listen very carefully. Listen with your mind. The conversation has already been going on for several minutes now, but you can't hear a word we are saying. Open your mind. Free your soul of material trapping, fly higher than any bird, only then can you hear the sounds of bliss. _

Wesley followed the Travelers advice the best of his ability, and after a few moments of deep concentration, he just didn't care anymore. He didn't care about his lack of success, he couldn't care less about understanding them, and then it all became clear.

_It was a riddle. Do the opposite of what you are told. That is the secret!_

Then, Wesley started to hear fragments of the conversation. The words were soft and low at first, but then they began to overwhelm his senses.

"We can't rule out the possibility of…but of course…Ulquiorra…the Espada."

"Grimmjow….and Rukia…however the possibilities of the me-"

"Don't even think about it…Kenpachi…but the arrancar…"

All the people talking in his head at once at last took it's toll on Wesley. He collapsed onto the floor, much to the disappointment and embarrassment of the Traveler. Ichigo was beginning to wonder if this guy from the future really had any potential at all…

"_Ichigo, If you start thinking like that, then we have no chance fighting this war!"_

"_Now, Rukia, you are not one to not be acting to depressed lately."_

"_Shut up. You would be so dead if you were not injured and happen to have your usual condescending tone…"_

The traveler took Wesley aside to the room bathed in sun. He stared at him with an uncharacteristically rude and unpleasant look on his face.

"What _exactly_ are you trying to do, Wesley? You know what, it seemed like you were trying to get yourself killed. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF TRYING TO LISTEN TO THAT CONVERSATION! Do you realize what you could have done? Why did you even attempt that?

"You told me to…sir."

"So now you resort to lying…Mister Crusher, eh?"

"You…you are not the traveler."

"Damn it, boy, why did you have to go and get so smart."

That voice…Wesley knew who it was. It wasn't the Traveler.

At that moment, Ichigo came crashing through the wall, and had his Zanpakutō up against the intruder's neck.

"Tell me, just who the hell are you?"

Slowly, the traveler's body transformed into that of Szayelaporro Grantz, 8th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army

He had shoulder length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his hollow mask took the form of rectangular shaped glasses.

He darted out from Ichigo's range of fire and evaded his attacks as he retreated through the courtyard. Ichigo pursued him, and Rukia soon joined the chase.

"Ichigo, he is definitely not the spiritual pressure of an arrancar. He is an imposter!"

"I Know that! He is obviously a -"

The substitute soul reaper then collapsed in pain, coughing up an insane amount of blood."

"Ichigo, no!"

Szayelaporro looked down on Rukia. "You are in no position to fight me now. He will be fine. The damage I have done to him is merely temporary."

"Tell me, who are you, really?"

He leaped down from the top of the temple and was chased by Kenpachi back to the room where Wesley was.

The intruder brought down his Zanpakutō in Wesley's arm, impaling it, and sending blood splattering everywhere. Kenpachi arrived too late, and the young former cadet screamed in pain. Ravi and George rushed into the room, but were halted by the invader.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control." Kenpachi reassured them.

Ravi took a step back, and motioned for George to do the same.

"You can't fool me, I know…that evil presence anywhere…Q!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Q's Intentions

Chapter 5: Q's Intentions

"Don't worry, I have everything under control." Kenpachi reassured them.

Ravi took a step back, and motioned for George to do the same.

"You can't fool me, I know _that_ evil presence anywhere…Q!"

"So you, George, of all people, have figured me out… I should have known…all those years hanging out with John"

The figure of Szayelaporro morphed into the figure Wesley and George recognized as Q. He was an omnipotent being from the future who loved to torment countless races across the galaxy. Wesley screamed out in pain, as the giant gash in his arm. He lied in a pool of blood, as George and Kenpachi looked on helplessly.

"Q," George began, "You have the power to stop this…I wont even begin to guess your real motivation, but it is most likely you just want to have a good laugh, but please, spare the boy." Kenpachi tightened his grip on his Zanpakutō, and Q snapped his immortal fingers. Wesley's injuries vanished, and he felt quite foolish. Rukia, Ichigo (now completely healed) and the real Traveler entered the room.

Without even looking at Wesley, the traveler approached Q with a look of disgust. "You…I would never have thought you capable. What is it you want from us, why would you come to the past, and why here?

"Calm down, my dear traveler, lets discuss this like civilized people."

"Civilized? You DARE TALK ABOUT BEING CIVILIZED. You, who lives to make fools of entire races, dare talk about being civilized. You, who condemned humanity to destruction for being savages, act with greater hostility than any mortal, are trying to lecture _me_?

"Lecture, no. I am here to tell you that this war is pointless. You all will surely die. See how you were so unprepared to someone infiltrating your temple… attacking from the inside."

George could not contain his anger, "…even so, your level of brutality was completely unnecessary! If you wanted to prevent our deaths, then you should have prevented the conflict from escalating in the first place!"

"Where is the fun in that? All I wanted to do was help you pathetic beings. What I did was a kindness. Humans have a way of turning away what they need most. You are lucky that I undid the so-called brutality I have inflicted. If you would like…I can inflict far worse on him!"

Wesley stood up, a mixture of fear and hatred gleaming on his eyes, and darted towards Q. Ichigo lunged forward, and kicked Wesley back to the ground.

"You fool!" Ichigo and the traveler yelled almost in unison. Wesley gasped for air and coughed up some blood, and Ichigo realized that he might have kicked him a little too hard, even though he was not at all sorry. The Traveler started to approach Q, and Ichigo shakily drew his Zanpakutō.

Q calmly, but menacingly took a few steps back toward the back wall, and disappeared into it with a brief flash of purple light. Kenpachi looked to George for an order. "What should we do, sir? I suggest we go after him.

With a gentle wave of his hand, the traveler protested, "We cannot. There would be no point in doing so; he has probably already left this dimension."

Wesley slowly picked himself up after he realized nobody was going to help him. He grimaced and stared at the orange haired soul reaper. "Seriously, you didn't have to kick me that hard."

Ichigo, having not had the best day of his life, could hardly contain his anger. "Listen, you punk, I saved your life back there. IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AN APOLOGY, YOU ARE NOT GETTING IT FROM ME!" Rukia sneaked up behind him and punched the substitute soul reaper in the stomach. "You should learn to be a bit kinder to our guest!"

Kenpachi glanced out of the balcony, where minutes earlier, Ichigo had collapsed in pain. Blood stained the intricate granite floor, but a moment later, it too vanished. "We all are visitors to this time…"

"That reminds me, it is time we report back to the soul society." Rukia said.

The Traveler nodded and the trio of soul reapers and himself walked outside and away from the temple grounds. As they exited the ornate granite doors, Wesley ran after them. The Traveler sighed heavily, his legendary patience wearing thin.

"I need you to stay here, Wesley. Moving through dimensions multiple times in one day will shock your system and kill you."

"But -"

"I SAID you ,must stay here." He said with neither wiseness nor compassion.

Rukia held her Zanpakutō up to Wesley's neck. "It is the most horrific death possible."

"Really, Rukia?" Ichigo smirked, "I thought you said we needed to be kinder to our guests."

"I lied. He is a fool who doesn't deserve our presence."

The Traveler snapped his fingers, and the four of them vanished, leaving Wesley alone in the majestic landscape, thinking of what Rukia had said.

To be continued…


	6. George Harrison

Chapter 6: George Harrison

George Harrison was a man of 28, the former lead guitarist of the Beatles. As of the time he now inhabited, here at the temple, with Wesley and Ravi, it was 1971. He knew that his guests were from far in the future, but he did not know the exact date. He didn't dwell much on this, for he had other things to worry about. It was just after he released his triple album, All Things Must Pass, one year earlier, did he come to know of the soul reapers and the soul society.

Though, it was even earlier than that did he realize the power, and danger of dark magik. In the year of 1966, The Beatles stopped touring, and the whole world knew that this was because they were tired of everything, what with the crowds, screaming girls, crowds so loud that they could not even hear themselves play. That was what everyone who didn't really _know_ them thought, or at least, that was what they were told. It was after this year that you could find certain clues in the albums.

"Mr. Harrison, sir?" interrupted Wesley.

This broke George's train of thought. Was he just thinking about the old day's again? Listening to John's album always made him think how it could have been.

Yes, what is it?" he responded plainly. He wanted nothing to do with this child, but if the Traveler thought it necessary, it must be done.

"I've heard a lot of your work…you were part of the Beatles, right? Are they still together in this time?"

"So, you still have heard of us, from wherever you're from?"

"Of course, everyone knows who you are."

"The answer you are looking for is no, sadly, we broke up about a year ago. It was about time too, working towards the end was like a living hell. Paul was controlling, John was passive, they never let me have enough songs on the albums -, but, it's nothing to worry about. I've moved on. In fact, I just did a benefit concert for the people of Bangladesh a few months ago."

"So this is 1972?"

"1971, I think. Now, I've got to get back to meditating. Maybe you should go see Ravi. Perhaps he would like to show you some Sitar playing."

"OK, then"

Wesley stumbled across the room, found his way through a massive archway, and traipsed over to another room. At last George was alone with his thoughts.

_Magik._

_Black Magik._

_Why had he listened to them?_

_Why did we not listen to Brian?_

_They didn't have to kill him over this!_

_It was like Paul Is God, and the rest of us were just sitting there…_

_I'll do whatever you want me to do, and if you don't want me to do anything at all, then I won't._

_Just leave then._

_If you want me to play then, I'll play._

_He was a control freak!_

_I'm not a god or the God, but we're all God and we're all potentially divine _

_Just do it like this, I mean, yeah._

_It was like Paul Is God…_

_Brian's death…has devastated us, of course!_

_Has there been any word from the Maharishi?_

_He just said…that whatever thoughts we had of him…keep them positive._

The thoughts and memories filled his head, as he sorted through them to find his peace in god.

Q was on the move, so he fled to where no one would have thought to look.

He was at a concert.

It was the year 1974.

In Melbourne, he was watching Robin, Barry, and Maurice Gibb - The Bee Gees - perform before an audience, and no one knew it.

Barry stepped up to the microphone as he and the band just finished a song.

"And now, I would like to do our new single, It's called, _Mr. Natural!_"

A huge roar erupted from the audience.

Robin leaned in towards his mic, put his hand up to his ear, and began to sing.

"_Burning embers, I still remember…"_

Q smiled, _how simple and primitive these beings, yet they still have such good taste in music._

_"…all of those little things, but I don't feel it so much, cause I am so out of touch…"_

He snapped his fingers, and he disappeared in a flash of light.

_"…from my heart, and it won't sing…"_

_How amusing… _these humans.

George was sitting in a closed room, a record spinning on the table in the centre of it.

The music…

The singer was John.

He sang, "_God is a concept by which we measure our pain."_

"No John, you're wrong."

He repeated,

_God is a concept by which we measure our pain_

John, where are you now?

_The Dream is over, what can I say?_

"No John, the dream is alive, and it's waiting for you."

_The Dream is over_

The song faded out, and he removed the needle from the record.

"John, there is still time to save you, I know."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

It was Ravi who opened the door.

"What has he done now?"

"The boy is fine…doesn't know a thing about Indian music, though. I don't blame him, his aura is very weak."

"That doesn't concern us, It's the traveler's problem to sort out. Is he back yet?"

"No, he's not. It should not be taking so long."

"You're right, unless he went with the soul reapers, to explain his report. He has been hunting that arrancar for months now."

Ravi stared at him.

"Certainly, you can go back to him."

"He has little soul, he hasn't experienced much, and perhaps we can -"

"Absolutely not, the traveler forbids he leave the grounds of the temple."

"Very well, we will have to keep him here until tomorrow?"

"Yes, until his master returns, we are responsible for him."

_As much as I hate it, it is our duty to oversee his apprentice._

To Be Continued


	7. Brothers Gibb

Chapter 7: Brothers Gibb

The Bee Gees were amazingly unaware that an omnipotent being had just attended their concert. Maurice, however, noticed a blinding flash of light in the audience, and was acting strangely throughout the rest of the concert. He even interrupted Barry when he was singing, Morning of my Life. After the concert was over, they ran backstage, the roar of the crowd still ringing in their ears.

Barry ran over to his brothers.

"Hey, Maurice, what happened out there?" he asked.

"There was this huge light, I'm telling you, a giant flash among the people."

"You must be imagining things." said Robin.

"I saw it, I really did. I'm not making this up, you know."

"Alright, you wouldn't lie to us, would you?

"No, of course not."

"Well, then something happened."

"Well, of course something happened, or I wouldn't have said anything."

There was a giant flash backstage, and Q appeared before the brothers.

"Who are you?" asked Barry, unaffected.

"What's going on here?" inquired Maurice.

"Settle down, dear gentleman, I'm just a fan." answered the god like being.

"Then what do you want, making all this fuss with the flashes?" asked Robin.

"That was you, wasn't it, which I saw back there?"

"That's right, my name is Q. It is my pleasure to meet you, such great musicians as yourselves. It has come to my attention that you noticed my departure from your concert, and to apologize for my carelessness, I want to do you a favor."

"What kind of favor do you mean?" asked Barry.

"It's simple, really. It has come to my attention that you have been in a bit of a rough patch lately. Last year, your album was rejected by your record company. You haven't had a number one hit in three years, and lately, they have barely made it to the top fifty. Well, I think I have the answer to all of your problems."

"Listen here," Robin began, "We think the music we make is just fine, thank you, and we know we are about to have a big hit. For our next album, we're moving to America."

"This is the first I've heard of this!" reacted Maurice.

"That's because you wouldn't have thought of that for several months, but I sped things along." Responded Q.

"He put that thought inside my head!" said Robin. "I hadn't thought it until he suggested it!"

"I borrowed a little tip from a movie I saw in a couple of decades from now."

"What are you?!" asked Barry.

"Oh, how I wish I could tell you."

"I think we should call security."

"I'm afraid they're a little tied up right now."

"Listen here, maybe there is something going on supernatural. I mean, the lights, thought inception, what's going on here." Urged Robin.

"Please, brothers, allow me to understand. A change of location, perhaps, would suit this conversation."

Q snapped his fingers, and the brothers and he were transported to a room in Robin's mansion.

Barry moved closer to Q.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Please, sit down, everyone. In about six months, Barry, during a recording session for your next album, you will call it Main Course, you will discover a new vocal range that you can achieve. You will use this as a vehicle to catapult your group into something like international superstardom. It will be beyond anything you have experienced up until now."

"You're insane, that's what you are."

"Oh, what a shame, I really hoped you would believe me. I guess now I will have to modify your memories. Goodbye, brothers Gibb, may success be kind to you again…"

Q snapped his fingers, and the Bee Gees were back in Melbourne, still unaware of their fate.

In a vortex of colors, the traveler returned to the temple. He walked up the huge staircase to the main meditation area. George, Ravi, Wesley, and the followers were waiting there.

"At last, you return." Smiled George, "Will you meditate with us now?

"Perhaps we shall another time. Come, Wesley, we must go."

"But surely, you must have an hour to spare." Asked Ravi.

"The war is coming quicker than we expected. Have you contacted John yet?"

"No, I've tried, but Yoko keeps telling me this rubbish about how it's not 1958 anymore."

"It's a pity, but still, we must cope with our losses."

"I tried to contact you know who, but after what happened five years ago, communication is increasingly difficult, even when we worked together," sighed Harrison.

"Perhaps, we shall go back to meditate then."

They sat in silence, all urgency suddenly forgotten. They must have been talking, thought Wesley, but he couldn't hear any of it, for risk of killing himself. Now that he thought about it, it really had been Q talking to him then. Maybe he should try listening in. Then it occurred to him that he had forgotten the way in which he was supposed to even here them. So, instead, he sat there awkwardly for the remainder of the hour.

When the giant clock on the wall rang 3PM, the traveler rose, looked annoyed at Wesley, and walked away, motioning to him. Ravi sneaked a broad smile as he turned his back, and the master and apprentice walked back to the dimensional portal, which was cleverly disguised as a pig pen. A blinding flash of light erupted, and Wesley and the Traveler were in Transport again.

To Be Continued


	8. Lennon-McCartney

Chapter 8: Lennon - McCartney

"No, Phil, can we hear that back again?"

John Lennon rose from his chair in his New York City recording studio, listening to the playback of the heavily echoed Harlem choir for his new single, Happy Xmas (War Is Over).

"Ok, so we'll take it back to the top?" asked Phil Spector.

There was a knock at the door. Yoko Ono rose to answer it,

A moment later, Wesley and the traveler entered the recording studio.

"What the hell are these people doing here? Are you from the government? They're trying to get me deported again, probably."

Yoko interrupted, "They say that George sent them here."

"Harrison? I'm done with them now. No need bothering me for a reunion. Come back in 1959!"

"George is in India," said the Traveler, "and he needs your help. And Paul -"

John slammed his fist down on the table.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm John, pleased to meet you."

He held out his hand, and the traveler shook it.

"Paul McCartney is dead. He no longer exists." John said plainly. "What is ledt is but a shadow of a demon."

"I'm aware of your feelings -"

"But are you aware of the truth?

"I would like to think so." The traveler chose his words carefully.

"Paul Didn't die in November of 1966, something much worse happened to him. It is something that I wish no human being to ever go through."

Yoko got up and clung to John's arm.

"We were desperate to reverse it. No one knew how. MI5 threatened us with death after Sergeant Pepper, and we were under constant watch by the Illuminati."

Phil looked up from his console, "You're telling them too much. Do you even know who they are?"

"They are from the future, of course. A future where I am no longer alive, and all of us have become slaves to the -"

"Stop it, JOHN!" Yoko screamed. Tears were streaming down her face.

"John, don't tell them, you have to live!"

The Traveler abruptly leapt for the door. 'Come, Wesley, let's go."

They left the recording room, and the studio building, and were out in the streets of Manhattan.

"What happened in there, sir?"

"You will understand soon, Wesley, you will understand all soon enough."

Personally, Wesley was tired of being told that everything was going to be explained later. He wanted answers now.

"Answers will have to wait." Said the Traveler, who read his mind.

Wesley now knew that not even his most private thoughts were safe. A half an hour later, on the Brooklyn Bridge, the Traveler told Wesley that he was building up a resistance to traveling through dimensions, but this time, they were only traveling a distance through the same dimension, and the deadly affects would be non existent.

A blinding flash of light erupted around them, and they were back at the Krishna Temple. They went running up the silver steps to the waiting George and Ravi. The sunlight filled the air with a feeling of a relaxing fall afternoon.

George was the first to speak, "What happened with John?"

"Well…the thing is…we need to talk, in private."

Ravi and Wesley left immediately, noticing the urgency in his voice.

"There is something I need you to tell me," said the Traveler

"Anything" smiled George

"I need you to tell me what happened to Paul McCartney."

To Be Continued


	9. Paul Is Not Dead

Chapter 9: Paul Is Not Dead

George and the Traveler stood on the balcony, overlooking a lush field of grass and small trees. Many would compare this place to paradise. However, the Traveler was here strictly on business.

"What happened to Paul McCartney?" he asked again.

"It's a long and complicated story. Maybe we should sit down, have some tea."

"That would be acceptable."

Once they were settled down, Wesley and Ravi meditating in the main room, they began their talk.

"On November 21st, 1966, we had just stopped touring for good. Paul had become increasingly displeased with our place in the media. John got us into a lot of trouble with his comments about Christianity. They were true, but nobody wanted to hear it."

"I see, but what else did he do that seemed peculiar?"

"Oh, you have no idea. He started to get interested in Black Magick. You know, the whole first thing there about the one with the k, you know, the Sgt. Pepper cover was the first real clue."

George took a long sip of tea, and set the cup down slowly. He was clearly having a difficult time continuing.

"Paul said that we could be more powerful than gods. He was hungry for power. Not just any power, but complete power. At first, we thought he had gone insane. To convince us, he started playing records backwards, and all this stuff, trying to convert us to his cause."

"And what was his cause?"

"I can't say that. I don't want to die yet. I'm dead serious, the illuminati is watching us now."

"You really think so."

"I Know."

"Please, continue."

George took a long sigh.

"It was around this time that the concepts came in for doubles…as in two of us, you know, not clones, but close enough so that ordinary people couldn't tell. Paul was the first. It was William Campbell; he had won this look-alike contest, so we picked him. "

"What was the reason behind this double?"

"He couldn't have the public know the truth about him. He was starting to speak backwards regularly, and when we reversed his voice, we heard terrible things."

He gave a shudder, and sipped his tea.

"So, we took William, faked his own death, and modified him to look like Paul. Then, when he got into his car on that fateful night, he picked up a hitchhiker named Rita. She was a huge fan, and when she realized who he was, she went crazy. Paul veered off the road and into a street sign on some deserted road."

George could see the flames now as if it were yesterday.

"When we got there, his head, and the car, were split open, but he wasn't dead. He had been possessed by a demon, which, most likely saved him from a terrible death. Then we started to get the idea of getting the rest of us doubles, just in case one of us was to die."

"And you saw this necessary?"

"We were threatened by the government to do it. They were afraid of mass suicides if someone were to kill us. I knew they had it in for us. They wanted it to be if, one of us said something they thought would expose them, they could just kill us off, and no one would know, because of the double."

George was sweating, though he was trying to calm himself down.

"It's alright, we can discuss this some other day."

"Okay, I have to go meditate."

The traveler left the room, and joined Wesley and Ravi.

He whispered into Wesley's ear.

"It is time for answers."

Wesley got up, and followed him out into the balcony.

"So, are you going to tell me what George said?"

"No, but I do know who else would like to know this."

Wesley now knew exactly what was going on, but he was powerless to stop it.

The man claiming to be the traveler morphed back into Q.

"How long…how long has it been?"

"Oh, just since you got back from New York. I really don't believe you idiots fell for this old trick again."

"What have you done with the Traveler?" asked Wesley.

"I haven't done anything with him; he just lost his way in transport. I stole some of his blood, and morphed into him. Not after I had a great time with the Bee Gees. You really should see them while you are in the seventies."

At that moment, George and Ravi burst in through the door.

"Damn it, Q…I told you everything!"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, I just forgotten."

"I'm really sick of your crap! Whose side are you on?!"

"I am no one's pawn!"

Q pulled out a long, menacingly sharp, Cimmerian sword, and positioned it against Wesley's neck.

"Make one move, and his head will be on the floor."

Not one moment later, the real Traveler came down from the sky, his aura flowing behind him like a cloak of energy and light. He violently drop kicked Q, sending his immortal blood flowing out of his mouth.

Q's sword was now in the Traveler's hand, and he was pointing it at Q's neck.

"Well played, but we shall leave this battle for another time."

Q turned into a three headed serpent, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where have you been?" George asked the Traveler.

"Preparing…for the inevitable."

To Be Continued


	10. Leaving India

Chapter 10: Leaving India

Q turned into a three headed serpent, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where have you been?" George asked the Traveler.

"Preparing…for the inevitable."

George looked slightly ashamed of himself, "I told him…about Paul and what happened to us five years ago…"

"I know, I saw it from within the dimensional transport dimension" he took a long pause, reflecting back on his helplessness, "He found one of my weaknesses."

"You have a weakness?" inquired a curious Wesley, who had just picked himself up off the cold stone floor. He had been slightly annoyed when no one wanted to help him up.

"Of course I have a weakness. There is no one in this dimension that doesn't…not even…" the Traveler's voice trailed off, as his eyes wandered off to the slab of concrete, which had been unceremoniously dropped in the middle of a field to his left. Wesley scowled at the Traveler for ignoring him, and his superior slapped him across his face.

Wesley was feeling worse by the second. He was about to become even more miserable, because Ichigo and Rukia materialized on the concrete in the field. He rolled his eyes as he gently massaged his bruised face. He was feeling nothing but hate towards his omnipotent master. He was careful not to think to badly of him, for he had the power of mind readers of ancient India.

The two soul reapers ran towards the temple at a frantic pace.

"Did we miss the fighting, huh?" asked Ichigo stupidly. There was clearly no combat taking place, and he was feeling rather idiotic. Rukia slammed her fist into his stomach, almost making him vomit on her feet.

Rukia did not wait for her partner to recover, "We felt the intense spiritual pressure from before. We came as soon as we could."

George spoke up first, "Yeah that damned Q got some major info out of me."

"He was just out for a good laugh really, you shouldn't have come." answered the traveler.

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"He already knew what happened when you were with the other three in '66." He reassured.

"So I went through all of that for nothing?"

"It seems that that is the case."

George nodded, and resumed his silence.

Ichigo was thinking of how he was going to take his anger out on Wesley when Ravi invited them inside for tea.

_I'm gonna smash that nerd's head into the pavement…just wait, you little punk!_

Wesley turned himself around, rose to his full height, and grabbed Ichigo's collar.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face you hypocritical bastard!"

Ichigo smiled, and jabbed the ensign in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, making him cough up a good amount of blood, and pass out on the floor.

The traveler had a visible smile on his face; Rukia was indifferent to the situation. Ichigo's smirk grew larger.

"You got blood all over me, you insect!" he proceeded to kick Wesley repeatedly in the face. The traveler was practically on the floor laughing, and Rukia almost looked eager to join in.

When George and Ravi entered the room, they were appalled by the scene before them. There was Wesley, unconscious on the floor, with Ichigo kicking him in the face, and the others laughing at them, as if this was a commonplace incident.

Rukia was no stranger to seeing Ichigo beating up people for no reason, but the Traveler just enjoyed the sight of Wesley in pain.

"_What the hell is going on here?" _cried George, "I will have none of this in the temple; you have overstayed your welcome here!"

The traveler smiled, "You do have a point."

"If this continues, then we will have to take your apprentice out of your care!"

Rukia finally came to her senses.

"Ichigo, stop what you are doing right now!"

"Oh come on Rukia, it was just getting fun!"

"You need to stop beating people up for the hell of it!"

"But he was really asking for it! I did some inter-dimensional message boards, he is the most hated person next to someone they call Beiber!"

The traveler added to this. "Beiber…first name Justin, he hailed from Canada. In my opinion, he is one of the most annoying and stupid teenage pop idols in the history of time."

"Let us never speak of him again." Rukia uttered.

"Like Mitt Romney…"

"Who…?"

"Exactly…"

They stood there for several minutes before Harrison broke the silence.

"Seriously, you should leave now."

"Yeah, you're right." The Traveler said hastily. He slung Wesley over his back and started walking in the opposite direction of the soul reapers.

"Where are you going?" asked Rukia, "The portal is this way."

"I'm not leaving India without getting something Masala flavored first"

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. The Festival

Chapter 11: The Festival

They were at a concert, yet again. Wesley would rather be back on the Enterprise, helping out in Engineering, running his hands over the smooth, glass sealing of the controls, the lonely hum of the warp drive his only constant companion.

_This is where I feel at home…_

__Instead, he was here with an immortal dimension jumper and two death gods who transport souls between the worlds, listening to Indie music in Southern California. They had long since left India, with a giant bag of Masala chips, and they were off to the twenty first century to listen to some band called "Of Monsters and Men" at a music festival.

The Traveler was thoroughly enjoying the concert, but Rukia only came to listen to Mumford and Sons, who were up in about an hour. Ichigo could care less about any of this, because soon enough, he was asleep against a tree in a noisy crowd of people.

Wesley was admiring how well he could sleep with all the noise, when he found that he couldn't remember in the slightest how he got here. He didn't remember leaving the temple in India, let alone moving forty years into the future to a concert in the middle of a lushly green park.

However, he had a strange feeling that his lack of memory was somehow due to Ichigo's actions. He felt a surge of anger towards the shinigami, and this triggered his anger towards the Traveler reigniting. Everyone had been treating him like trash since he got here; maybe this was all a test to see if he could perform his training? No, how foolish!

Wesley now remembered how, for a second, he had been able to read Ichigo's mind, and something that he thought had triggered an intense emotion inside of him.

_If only Counselor Troi was here…I'm sure there are plenty of counselors in this time, but at an Indie rock concert?_

Rukia was getting impatient, and Ichigo stirred from his slumber.

"Are Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes up next, huh?" he yawned.

"Nah, you were only sleeping for a few minutes, they are barely done with this act. I wish they would hurry up now."

"I know, tell me about it. What does a guy have to do to get some sleep here?"

"It's a concert, idiot, you are supposed to be listening to the music."

"I hear it, don't worry."

"There is a difference between listening and hearing, you know!"

"You know, I never really thought about it like that."

"Of course you didn't, now shut up!"

Wesley listened passively to this exchange while the band finished up their last song. As time went on, he neglected to feel tired, and every once and a while, he sipped from some strange green beverage that he didn't remember buying.

_What the hell is happening to my memory?_

Judging from Rukia's screams of delight, Mumford and Sons walked onto the stage.

"YEAH… WOOHOO! YES!"

A hurried collection of screams from the unusually polite audience followed this. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw a little girl with light brown hair alone in the crowd.

"Hey, little girl, are you here alone?"

She stared up at him, clearly confused.

"No, I'm here with Elise." She stated plainly, as if this would simply explain everything.

She ran off, and the band began playing their first song "From our new LP, the song is called 'I Will Wait'".

Rukia let out one more scream before she and the rest of the crowd settled down for the performance. Wesley had been watching this exchange absentmindedly, realizing that someone may have put something in his drink; he poured it onto the tree where Ichigo had been sleeping a few moments earlier.

He soon felt the bottom of Ichigo's shoe propped up against the back of his neck. The shinigami pushed down without hesitation, causing him to black out yet again.

"He's kind of sad, really." He accidentally said out loud.

Rukia was too busy gawking up at the stage to notice, and the Traveler had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, Rukia, the old guy's gone. Let's ditch this loser in the dumpster and get out of here!"

"Are you crazy, I got into this concert for free, for Christ's sake, let me enjoy this, damn it...Oh, and the Traveler is over there…"

She pointed over to a cluster of trash bins, where Wesley's mentor had his head buried in one of them, as he was obviously puking his brains out.

"Disgusting…no wonder he took this kid on…"

Although the three brothers Gibb had their memories wiped by Q after their brief encounter, they could not stop thinking that something awfully strange had happened.

Maurice was the first to have a thought of this, as he unexpectedly ran into a wall that materialized in the middle of Robin's living room. By the time Robin himself had gotten there, it had disappeared.

Then the flashes began. Little bits and flashes of information, that were hyper compressed, entered into the three brother's minds.

The first event happened to Barry, when he was enjoying a nice night off from his busy schedule (which, to be perfectly honest, was beginning to clear up due to the end of the tour). He was alone, eating dinner, when into his head flashed the words:

_"__That's right, my name is Q. It is my pleasure to meet you, such great musicians as yourselves"_

He connected a name to a face, and just like that, George Harrison and Tōshirō Hitsugaya were standing on top of his table.

George said, "Grab my hand, there is no time to explain. I'll fill you in on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"…to get your brothers, of course."

"What's the deal with all of you? What's going on -"

"Don't speak, you're in danger. We are being watched.

To Be Continued


End file.
